Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a rollable display device. The present disclosure also relates to a rollable display device where a printed circuit board is stably fixed and a display panel is automatically rolled and unrolled.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as the information society progresses, display devices processing and displaying a large amount of information have rapidly advanced and various flat panel displays (FPDs) have been developed. Specifically, the FPDs such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and a field emission display (FED) device having superior performance with a thin profile, a light weight, and a low power consumption have substituted for a cathode ray tube (CRT).
Since the FPD uses a glass substrate resistant to the heat of a fabrication process, there exists a limit to the light weight, the thin profile and the flexibility of the FPD. As a result, a flexible display device which performs display function even when bent by using a flexible material such as plastic instead of the glass has been researched as a next generation FPD.
The flexible display devices may be classified into: an unbreakable display device which has a relatively high durability; a bendable display device which is capable of being bent; a rollable display device which is capable of being rolled; and a foldable display device which is capable of being folded. The flexible display device has advantages in a space application and interior decoration and design and has various applications. Specifically, a rollable display device has been researched for an ultra thin profile, a light weight and a portable size having a large display area.